El primer día del Führer
by YunaCrystal
Summary: Finalmente Roy y Riza han alcanzado su mayor objetivo pero, ¿acaso no tenían mas de uno?


Finalmente había ocurrido.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, tantas luchas y tantas muertes King Bradley había caído y junto con él los oscuros planes que una parte del ejército habían trazado. Aunque claro, King Bradley no había sido más que una marioneta, una tapadera para el verdadero caos que se avecinaba hacia Amestris y hacia la humanidad en general. Sin embargo, todo aquello había acabado. ¿Gracias a quién? Todos habían colaborado lo mejor que pudieron, pero gran parte del mérito pertenecía a cierto enano de acero y oro.

Pero para Roy Mustang ese solo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

Para instaurar nuevamente el orden, el ex general Grumman se había convertido en el Führer de Amestris y por años se mantuvo así, cumpliendo una excelente labor. Sin embargo, el tiempo jamás se detendría y pronto fue el turno de dejarle el mando a las nuevas generaciones. Así fue como Roy Mustang llegó a la cima.

El camino no había sido fácil y sin duda no tendría un respiro nunca jamás, pero finalmente se había convertido en Führer, tal como había soñado. Ahora podría proteger a todos con sus propias manos.

Las ceremonias poco le importaban y de hecho se le hizo hasta molesto el tener que soportar tantas felicitaciones, tantos apretones de manos y tantas fotografías para el periódico pero finalmente todo había acabado… al menos por ese día.

Roy Mustang se encontraba en su oficina, la oficina del Führer, observando la gran vista que tenía desde la ventana, contemplando Central. Por alguna razón, no había tomado asiento en la silla que ahora le correspondía, frente al escritorio. Aquel trono de madera no le llamaba la atención; no iba a acabar con las tradiciones de Amestris pero le parecía innecesario. Por un momento pensó que aquella silla se vería mejor en alguno de los almacenes de Ciudad del Este, quizás en el famoso almacén "B". Pero no, no podía hacer eso.

-¿Su Excelencia? –dijo una voz tras el, suave. Riza Hawkeye, ahora con el rango de Mayor y a quien le causaba cierta gracia llamar así a su superior, clavaba los ojos en su espalda. Se sentía satisfecha: habían alcanzado su cometido. Había obrado bien después de todo al confiarle su secreto y al protegerlo. Pero ahora, ¿qué? Eso mismo se había preguntado Mustang, y por eso la había llamado a su oficina.

-Mayor Hawkeye. –dijo dándose la vuelta, con una sonrisa un tanto contagiosa. Él también estaba satisfecho. Sin embargo, también tenía las mismas preocupaciones que Hawkeye.

-Señor, que haya alcanzado la cima no significa que tenga ilimitado tiempo libre como para mirar por la ventana todo el día. –lo regañó la rubia. Mustang comprendía que aquello era equivalente a que le dijera "Hola, felicidades Roy. ¿Qué tal la vida de Führer?" Después de todo ella era quien más derecho tenía a tratarlo así, se lo había ganado.

-Solo estaba dando un vistazo, es mi primer día. –dijo dándose por vencido, aunque algo de razón tenía. Había escalado demasiado rápido, necesitaba un descanso.

-Sólo no se duerma. –aconsejó Hawkeye, como si supiera lo que él había pensado. A decir verdad, lo sabía. Después de tantos años, saber lo que Roy pensaba era como ver a través de un papel a contraluz: no veía con exactitud, pero siempre se aproximaba. Y cuando lo hacía disparaba y generalmente acertaba. -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó de repente. Ella de todos modos iba a aparecer en su oficina, al fin y al cabo había estado con él hasta en el momento en que se lo declaró Führer, pero le parecía extraño que se la hubiera llamado con tanta urgencia, casi al instante en que había llegado.

-Hicimos una promesa. –se limitó a decir Mustang.

-No hace falta que me la recuerde. –respondió Hawkeye, que recordaba muy bien todo aquello. Pronto comenzó a comprender porqué estaba ella allí.

-¿Qué hará ahora? Dijo que me seguiría hasta el infierno, hasta que consiguiéramos mi objetivo. Y ya hemos atravesado infiernos y hemos llegado a lo más alto. –a Riza no se le escapó el plural en sus frases y sonrió, un tanto nostálgica. Nosotros. Era verdad, sin su ayuda haría tiempo ya que Roy Mustang no sería mas que un montón de huesos destruidos por Scar o bien un monstruo consumido por la ira, para dar un ejemplo. No había sido su único apoyo, pero quizás sí el más dedicado.

-No tengo a dónde regresar ni nadie que espere por mí y no deseo quedarme sola, usted lo sabe. –respondió ella con simpleza, aunque lo que estaba diciendo no le era tan simple de admitir. En efecto, ya no tenía a nadie. Su padre hacía tiempo que había dejado de existir, y no tenía ningún deseo de regresar a aquella casona donde había pasado su infancia. -¿Y usted que hará, Señor?

-Me concentraré principalmente en Ishval, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Luego resolveré los conflictos con Creta y Aerugo, no tiene sentido que estemos en conflicto con ellos. –respondió, casi mecánicamente. Había pensado mucho en ello. Sin embargo, sabía que Riza no se refería solamente a eso, y distraídamente desvió la mirada a su cabello rubio, de nuevo corto. Aunque comprendía que era normal que regresara a tener el cabello corto, como casi toda su vida, también podía encontrarle un significado a ello. Era su forma de recordarse todo lo que había hecho y pasado, tanto en Ishval como después y quizás antes… o quizás no. Quizás simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. Sí, a lo mejor era solo eso. "Después de todo las razones siempre son simples", pensó.

-Eso está bien. Tiene que aprovechar su poder y utilizarlo para el bien, como me prometió que haría. –convino Hawkeye, hablando velozmente. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar las meteduras de pata de su superior. –Además, debe comprender que ahora no puede andar por ahí como si nada, no solo. Y debería dejar aun lado tantas citas con mujeres que ni siquiera conoce, así sería muy simple controlarlo y, de por sí, le daría mala imagen. –volvió a regañarlo Hawkeye. Algunos decían que era su mano derecha y su niñera… pues bien, no se equivocaban.

-¡Pero si hace rato que no tengo citas! Pensé que lo habías notado. –dijo Roy, olvidando las formalidades y con tono desesperado. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Desde el incidente con los Homúnculos no había concertado cita alguna con ninguna señorita, a no ser con Olivier Armstrong para no hacer más que discutir sobre asuntos militares y sentirse inferior. No es que no hubiera querido y por supuesto que lo había intentado, pero sencillamente se le había hecho imposible conseguir una nueva novia. Tantas responsabilidades, y tan poco tiempo… Y además tantas mujeres desabridas. Ya no encontraba lo que buscaba en sus mujeres, y a decir verdad no estaba seguro de qué buscaba exactamente.

-Bueno… eso es verdad. –admitió Riza, bastante sorprendida. Pedirle eso a los cielos le había parecido irrealizable, pero de pronto, ante ella tenía… ¡Un milagro! Quizás por eso Roy Mustang que había dejado aquel extraño bigote, en un dejo desesperado de llamar la atención de cualquier mujer viviente. Riza no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que le pareció algo cruel a Roy –Bueno, al menos así podrá cumplir con su trabajo.

-Sí… -dijo ya mas calmado, y luego se enserió. –Y tú también puedes hacerlo. Quiero decir, aun la necesito cubriendo mi espalda… Siempre habrá alguien deseando verme muerto, ¿verdad? –agregó tras unos segundos de reflexión.

Riza asintió con expresión seria. Sí, Roy Mustang se había ganado el odio de muchas personas y lamentablemente muchas de ellas no estaban muertas. Debía quedarse con él, le gustase o no…y la verdad le gustaba. Así se sentía útil. Quizás ella nunca terminaría de escalar del todo, pero al menos se aseguraría de que Roy no cayera.

De pronto Roy Mustang lo comprendió y, para variar, lo aceptó. De pronto comprendió que no era que las mujeres no se fijasen en él, sino todo lo contrario: él continuaba siendo tan popular como siempre, el problema radicaba en que a él ya no le interesaban aquellas jóvenes –y no tan jóvenes-. Aquellas mujeres no eran tontas ni mucho menos, pero no eran _ella_. Apenas conocía a algunas de esas mujeres, mientras que con ella había pasado por el mismo infierno en más de una ocasión. ¿Cómo iba a interesarse por alguien que apenas había conocido, habiendo vivido eso? Era imposible, al menos para él.

Se sintió culpable. Era por él que Riza Hawkeye no tenía un lugar a dónde volver ni alguien que la esperase –exceptuando a su mascota adiestrada- y, aunque le había dado un objetivo en la vida, quizás ella habría estado mejor sin él.

Pero Riza no lo pensaba así. Para ella el seguir a Roy había sido su mejor decisión, una difícil de tomar y quizás algo apresurada, pero finalmente la mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había tenido muchas mas opciones.

Roy Mustang dio un paso hacia Riza Hawkeye con una expresión curiosa en su rostro, como si aguantara la respiración. Riza lo observó con extrañeza y Roy, ruborizado, habló… y dijo algo bastante inesperado.

-Hidrógeno helio litio berilio boro sodio magnesio aluminio cromo manganeso hierro cobalto níquel cobre… -empezó a recitar apresuradamente, sin quitar la vista de la mujer que tenía enfrente, que a su vez lo observaba como si el Führer de Amestris se hubiera convertido en un insecto frente a sus ojos.

Roy maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose porqué Riza tenía que volver todo tan difícil. ¿Por qué era tan simple hablar con las otras mujeres y con ella no? Todo lo que hacía era quedarse allí con gesto desconcertado, observándolo. ¡Pero si no era tan amenazadora! Bueno, era verdad que tenía un arma pero…

-¿Señor?

-Tam… -murmuró Roy Mustang con gesto sombrío, temiendo que tras aquella declaración lo esperase la muerte.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó Riza, que no alcanzaba a decodificar su mensaje.

-Tamo… -volvió a murmurar.

-Señor, si no va a hablar claramente será mejor que me ret– comenzó a decir tajante, pero se interrumpió al ver que su superior de repente la señalaba con un dedo, con expresión molesta.

-¡INTERCAMBIO EQUIVALENTE! –bramó, provocando que un pequeño grupo formado por Breda, Havoc, Fuery y Farman que de dirigían a la oficina se detuvieran en la puerta para husmear.

-… ¿Discúlpeme? –preguntó Riza desconcertada, que pese a que Roy había gritado esta vez no alcanzaba a comprender a qué se refería. Nadie la culparía.

-Intercambio equivalente. –respondió, ya mas pagado de si mismo, como si la idea fuera excelente y original, y no la hubiera aplicado jamás cierto muchacho enano en las "relaciones públicas". –Haremos eso. –Tras decir eso, Roy se ruborizó ligeramente pero siguió hablando.

"Todos estos años te di mi cuerpo para que lo protegieras, para que lo protegieras y me protegieras a mí. A cambio, tú diste tu cuerpo para protegerme. Ahora… ahora pienso darte mi alma y… y exijo que me des la tuya también. Te daré mi vida y tú me darás la tuya, así es como funciona la Ley de Equivalencia, es lo justo. Tu vida y la mía, nuestras vidas…"

-¿Eh? –susurró un desconcertado Havoc, que al igual que sus compañeros había pegado su oreja a la puerta de la oficina para oir mejor la charla tan curiosa que se desarrollaba en su interior. -¿Así es como consigue tantas mujeres? ¿Usando leyes de la alquimia? –preguntó en voz baja, con un cigarro en la boca como era su costumbre. De repente el tabaco pasó a dejarle un mal sabor -¿Cómo puedo perder contra esa mierda? –volvió a preguntar, derrotado.

-¡Es una declaración de amor! –exclamó Fuery, emocionado.

-Es de mala educación oír las…declaraciones de amor ajenas. –dijo Farman con nerviosismo –deberíamos irnos.

-Silencio, quiero oír que más dicen. –dijo Breda, a lo que todos asintieron. Aquella era una situación única en la vida, posiblemente un milagro. Que Mustang se tomara una mujer en serio, que se atreviera a decirle aquello a la Mayor Hawkeye…

-¡Idiota! –se escuchó la voz de Hawkeye tras la puerta, molesta.

-El Führer está muerto… -dijo Breda de forma sombría, y todos se prepararon para oír unos disparos que nunca llegaron.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de actuar como un idiota, verdad? –exclamó Riza, exasperada. Ahora ella también había olvidado las formalidades. -¿Acaso sigues ciego? Hay que ser… -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras que ahora Roy era quien estaba mas que desconcertado.

-¿Q-qué significa eso? –preguntó, intentando recuperar un poco de la autoridad que ya se le había escapado por la ventana.

-Que no hay intercambio que hacer. Hace tiempo que ya te entregué mi vida entera. –le respondió la mujer mientras lo observaba de manera severa, mas no podía evitar que el rubor se apoderara de su rostro. Se reprendió a sí misma por ello, pero a la vez se felicitó por no ponerse a recitar los diversos elementos que pudiera recordar ni las marcas de cuanta arma conociera.

Roy se quedó helado. ¿Acaso era eso verdad? Miró hacia ambos lados, como si esperara que alguien saliera de la nada y le dijera que todo era una broma, pero nada de ello ocurrió. En su lugar, volvió a fijar la vista en Riza, concentrándose en sus ojos. Ella lo observaba fijamente: no estaba mintiendo.

-Yo… Lo siento. Me siento como un idiota. –dijo riendo amargamente, sin saber qué decir exactamente. –Creo que nunca te agradecí como se debe, y nunca reconocí eso… Cielos, te debo tanto, hiciste tanto por mí que no se c…-pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Idiota! –volvió a bramar la rubia, al parecer Roy había vuelto a meter la pata y casi pudo sentir cómo un aura negra lo envolvía. Qué mujer. –No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo elegí hacer todo por mi cuenta. Tú no me pediste que haga nada, fue mi decisión.

-Sí… tienes razón, disculpa. –reconoció Roy, bajando la mirada. Quizás no era tan bueno lidiando con las mujeres como había pensado. Se sentía culpable por no ver lo obvio y ya le había quedado bastante en claro que era un idiota y que Riza ya se había hartado de esperarlo. No la culpaba, soportarlo tantos años…

-Pero… -la voz de Riza resonó en la habitación, haciendo que subiera la mirada. Ahora no sonaba molesta, sino suave – en realidad me alegra que me lo agradezcas. –ahora fue el turno de Riza de bajar la mirada, que no la quitaba de sus botas.

En el fondo a Riza no le habría importado que jamás se le agradeciera, o mejor dicho, no le habría sorprendido. Roy era el tipo de personas que se expresa con sus acciones, no con sus palabras, y si las tenía en cuanta hacía tiempo que le había agradecido.

Riza elevó la vista, con una sonrisa en su rostro. A Roy le recordó a la hija de Berthold Hawkeye, no a la famosa "Ojo de Alcon". Él también sonrió.

-Supongo que fue bueno que me contaras tu sueño tonto. –dijo Riza. Pronto sintió las manos de Roy sobre sus hombros, cálidas.

-Y que tú me contaras tu secreto. –añadió Roy mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Fuera de la oficina reinaba el silencio y dentro también. Los subordinados de Mustang habían quedado de piedra, oyendo lo que en verdad les parecía un milagro. Aún no habían escuchado ningún disparo ni el ruido de ningún cuerpo cayendo al suelo, por lo que no sabían que pensar. A lo mejor, quizás, sólo quizás nadie había muerto y aquellos dos habrían estado hablando en serio. Pero sólo talvez.

Los cuatro se plantearon mentalmente si deberían entrar o no en la oficina, después de todo si había alguien moribundo ahí dentro cada segundo era valioso. Sin embargo, también podrían perder la vida. Y si, por el contrario, no había muerto nadie y ellos llegaban a entrar, igualmente podrían darse por muertos.

-¡Havoc, Breda! –llamó una voz femenina y escandalosa que se acercaba al pequeño grupo. Se trataba de Rebecca, gran amiga de Riza, a quien le sorprendió ver a sus colegas actuando tan extraño. -¿Qué hacen?

Silencio.

-Como sea. –dijo Rebecca tras un suspiro. -¿Y han visto a Riza? Van a transferirme al Este de nuevo y quisiera verla. –dijo con aire melancólico, pues no podía encontrarla por ningún lado.

Nadie dijo nada, de nuevo, pero Fuery no pudo evitar señalar la puerta, indicándole que estaba ahí dentro. "Pero yo no entraría si fuera tú" empezó a decir, pero Rebecca no le prestó atención.

-¡Yahoo, Riza! –gritó tras abrir de par en par la puerta. Ante sus ojos tenía a Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, entrelazados en un abrazo y besándose, ambos sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie…hasta que Rebecca irrumpió. -¿Eh? No es justo, tú siempre cerca de los hombres adinerados…

-Yo creo que eso es más que estar "cerca". –murmuró Havoc al grupo, mientras veían al Führer y a la Mayor alejarse repentinamente sorprendidos, ruborizados y molestos.

-¡Rebecca! ¡Debes tocar la puerta!

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Estaban escuchando! ¿¡Verdad!

Y así comenzó el primer día del Führer.


End file.
